Give Your Heart A Break
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: at the age of 6, Mitchie moves into a new house, and falls in love with one girl, who happened to make a promise to someone else about loving them forever. Alex/Mitchie Semi Delena Demena Lovez


**Age: 6: **

I leaned my head against the window , while the car heads down the road, a short corner, and down another block. I watched the multiple tress and houses that we passed. The car finally made a stop, between two quiet houses.

I opened my door immediately and gazed up and my new house, it looked huge.

I heard a small light giggle from my side. As I turned my heard in the direction of the small laugh, my eyes locked onto two girls who seemed to be my age. Except one was a brunette, and the other a red head. The brunette's hands were at the sides of the red head, tickling the shorter girl, my eyes moved between the two, before landing on the brunette. A small smile appeared on my lips as I stared at her. There's something about the way she smiles, that makes me not want to look away.

"Hey Alex, look" The red head, said through her laughs before the brunette stopped tickling the girl and faced my direction. Instantly I felt my cheeks get hot as she smiled at me softly.

"Mitchie, Help me with my bag please?" I turned back to my mom and nodded as I helped her carry some of her bags inside the house, run back out, and bring my bags in.

"Where's my room?" I asked, smiling with excitement as my mom and dad looked at each other before pointing upstairs.

"Any room upstairs" I bit my lip, grabbing one of my bag's, carrying it upstairs and walked down the small hall, entering the room at the very end of the hallway. I placed my bag down and ran to the window. I titled my head as I watched the brunette and red head once more. They sat on the stairs of the house they were in front of. The sat fairly close and I saw the brunette playing with her fingers.

I recalled the red head, calling the name 'Alex' to view me. So I assume the brunette is Alex. Alex. I Like that name. sounds rough, but sweet, protective, and caring. Although I can only see the back of Alex's head, Her smile is a photo in my mind. My eyes narrowed as the red head leaned in closer to Alex, her eyes fluttered closed as I watched them get really close. I don't know what they did, I didn't like it.

**The next day: **

I walked out the door, and looked around. This is a new neighbourhood, which means I have to make new friends. Which is something I'm not normally good at. I sat on the steps in front of my house, and wrapped my arms around my knees, lowering my head onto the top of my knees. I heard a door open to my right, and before I could even turn my head, out ran the red head from yesterday, and wide smile on her face, she turned onto the side walk and I followed her with my eyes.

She slightly looked at me, and her smile faded. My eyes locked with hers, as she slowed her pace across my house and walked to the house on my left. Her eyes never left mine until she walked up the steps of the house on the opposite side.

Before she even knocked, Alex opened the door and wrapped her arms around the red head. I turned to look ahead of me once more, watching a couple of cars pass by. I heard the two girls on my left talk softly, before I heard them step on grass, the sound of them crushing the grass with each step became louder.

"Hi" I looked up to my left and locked eyes with the red head again. I smiled softly as her smile spread cheek to cheek. "I'm Harper"

"I'm Mitchie" Harper stuck out her hand as I took it, and shook it softly. I rose up from my seat on the stairs and stood just about the same height of Harper.

"I'm Alex" and there she was, Alex, stepping beside Harper, a lot more nervous than Harper was.

"We just wanted to know, if you would like to hang out with us today?" My eyes moved from Harper, to Alex, as her cheeks turned slightly red before gazing down to the floor, her hair falling in front of her face. I smiled softly and nodded. Harper quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me along with Alex, to the backyard of the house on my left.

"This is Alex's backyard, and the one beside yours on the other side is my house" Harper explained with a smile as she let us both go and stood close to Alex. I narrowed my eyes on the two, as Harper stared at Alex while Alex looked to the floor. I guess Harper is the more, friendly one.

~-..

We sat under Alex's tree in the middle of her backyard, Harper and Alex's hands together while mine, stayed on my knees. I felt sort of left out, and I'm not sure why. I mean, Harper and Alex were talking to me, they sat beside me, they became friends with me, but there's something between them, that cuts me out. And I don't know how to react to that.

"Mitchie do you think you will ever find love?" I turned to Harper as she smiled wide at me, I looked beside her, and my eyes for once, locked with Alex's. I felt a twist in my stomach and I couldn't help but smile, as Alex did the same thing.

"I hope so" I replied as Harper leaned her head onto Alex's shoulder.

"Me too"

"I'll never be in love" Alex spoke up, Harper's head lifted off of the girl's shoulder as her eyes narrowed on her.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked as Alex shrugged.

"I don't think I will ever fall in love" Harper faced the ground once Alex replied. She soon got up, wiping off her jeans before walking toward Alex's gate.

"I'm going home" She mumbled. My eyes followed her and I'm sure Alex's did to.

"why?""I don't feel good" She mumbled once more, before leaving the backyard. I looked back at Alex as she shrugged."I don't know what's up with her." Alex said as if she knew the question that I was going to ask. I smiled softly as Alex mirrored me.

"Want to come inside, I'll show you my room" Alex smiled and stood up.

"Sure" I replied before I could place my hands on the floor to help myself lift up, Alex stuck her hand out. I quickly grabbed it as she helped me up. I felt my cheeks get hot once more, as I followed her inside.

**Age 16**

I pulled open my locker stuffing my homework into my bag, as students filled the halls, placing on their sweaters, ready to go home after a long school week, everyone was prepared for the weekend. 2 days filled with relaxing. I took my pull over sweater off the small hook in my locker and placed it over my school uniform.

"Hi Mitch" I shut my locker and smiled at Alex who leaned on the locker beside mine."Hey" I replied simply before Harper appeared from behind me, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, giving the girl's cheek a kiss. My smile Instantly disappeared.

Harper and Alex have always been my best friends for 10 years now. Harper and Alex had just began dating 2 years ago. I can't say I like it, but I'll have to deal with it. The only reason I don't like it is because…well…I've always felt more close to Alex than Harper, You could say I developed a crush on Alex. I do believe I should be in Harper's place. But I know it will never happen.

"Mitch, There's a party, Sunday, on the beach, only kids from this school are going, you should come too" Alex said, one of her arms was wrapped around Harper's waist lazily but I burned to see it there. I placed the lock on my locker, and placed my bag's straps on my shoulders.

"No" Alex's smile dropped as she looked at me."Why not?""I have…to study" I began walking away, and I could hear Harper and Alex follow me.

"You said you were free this whole weekend at lunch!" Alex said a bit frustrated now. I pushed open the school doors, finally stepping outside, after being inside the school for so long, it always felt good to step outside.

"Things changed" I replied shortly, I stood on the sidewalk right outside of school just before my mom pulled up in her car in front of me. I quickly opened the door, before Alex grabbed it, pulling me back.

"um, , Can I walk Mitchie home today?" She asked as my jaw dropped. She wasn't actually asking this right? But anyway my mom would never agree.

"Sure Alex, just don't take to long with her" Alex shut the car door and my mom waved at me before speeding down the street. Thanks mom.

"But Alex, I can't walk home" Harper whined, which only boiled my blood more.

"That's alright, I wanted to talk to Mitchie alone anyway" Harper pouted at Alex's words before she glared at me.

"Fine!" With a stomp of her foot, Harper made her way to the bus, while Alex held my arm and began pulling me, across the street. Alex and I were alone as Alex wanted. She slowly let my arm go and slid her hands in her pockets.

"Why won't you come?" She asked immediately.

"Why do you want me to come to this party so bad?" I asked as Alex shrugged. "Well since there's no good reason I'm not going, but even if there was, I wasn't going anyway, I have to study"

"Study what?"

"Does it matter to you?" I replied to her with my own question, and I regretted it. I sounded harsh and I have never been mean to Alex. Harper and her have always gotten into fights, but I promised Alex, that we never would.

"Alright Mitch, You don't have to go, I'll just go with Harper." The rest of our walk was full of silence. Neither of was didn't know what to say. I bet she's regretting walking home with me now.

**Sunday:**

My clock struck midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I stepped out of bed, pulling a chair next to the window and I took a seat, staring out at the night sky, stars sparkling high above the houses. My eyes stayed on the sky until something below caught my eyes, I gazed down watching Alex walk past my house, wiping her eyes and nose continuously with the sleeves of her sweater. I could feel my heart crack just knowing that someone had hurt Alex so much to put tears in her eyes. Which is very rare, Alex would only cry when she was in serious pain, and I mean very serious pain, cause once, she broke her arm, and did not cry once, but I took just one night out she comes back crying.

I watched her enter her house, as I stood up from my seat. Reaching for my phone on the counter, scrolling through my contacts before landing on Alex's name. I peeked outside the window once more, seeing the light in her room flick on. I pressed call, and placed the phone against my hear. I bit my lip while I watched her shadow behind her window curtain move around in her room and the ringing stopped.

She didn't pick up. The light in her room shut. I sighed, calling again. No Answer. Again. No Answer.

"Come on Alex" I whispered to myself, calling once more….No answer. "Must you be so complicated?" I thought out loud, before placing my phone back on my night stand, I laid in bed and shut my eyes. Tomorrow, I'll see her.

**Monday:**

I sat in front of Alex's locker, my bag sat beside me, I took out my phone from my pocket and opened up a text message, for Alex.

'_Are you coming 2 school?' _I pressed send, and waited. I heard foot steps from the hallway around the corner and I felt my heart start thumping hoping it was Alex. Since I had no reply on the text I really just wanted to catch her at her locker.

My heart rate calmed once Harper turned the corner as I realized it was only Harper's foot steps. But she's Alex's girlfriend maybe she knows where she is.

"Hey Harper!" I smiled, and stood up from my place in front of Alex's locker, Harper didn't stop to say hi as she usually did, she just kept walking, right by me as if she had never noticed me standing there or never heard me call her name. I choose to brush it off, and jog beside her, swinging my bag onto my shoulder,

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" I questioned as Harper finally stopped. She turned to look at me, and within a split second her look turned into a glare."She's not my girlfriend anymore and it's because of you!" Harper crossed her arms over her chest, clearly she was really upset.

"Because of me? What did I do?"

"Everything! You made her break her promise to me, the promise of loving me forever, Now she doesn't love me! I hate you Mitchie"

"But I didn't-"

"Don't talk to me anymore, We're not friends" Harper stomped off as I stood in place confused still. What did she mean I made Alex break the promise of loving her forever? I never got in between their relationship. Really, I did.

~.,

As the bell rang for first class and no sign of Alex I know she wasn't going in today. So I took it upon myself to skip the day also. I threw my bag on my front lawn, and knocked on Alex's door. Just like everything else, there was no answer. I lifted up the 'welcome' mat just in front of the door and took to the key under it. locking the door.

"Alex" I spoke out into the silent house. I know everyone else was not home, since there was no answer at the door, well except for Alex. "Alex I know you're here" I walked up the stairs, placing my hand on the knob for Alex's rooms door. "I'm coming in" I spoke out loud before turning the knob and opening the door. My eyes met with a red eyed Alex, sitting on her bed, simply in shorts, and a tank top.

"Alex" I whispered and slowly steps towards her. "Tell me what's wrong" Alex only watched me, before dropping her head into her hands.

"I-I ruined everything" her voice was muffled through her hands but I've known her long enough to understand her perfectly.

"I'm sure you didn't ruin a thing"

"Yes I did!" Alex yelled, shooting her head up her red puffy eyes locking with mine, I could see the heartbreak through her eyes, and I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I didn't know the story yet but I could feel her pain. I kneeled in front of Alex, placing my hands over hers softly. "What happened?"

"I can't date Harper"

"You love her"

"No I don't, I love….I love someone else." Alex looked down as she sighed, I squeezed her hands softly, making her look back at me.

"Who do you love?" My heart began beating fast again, remember that crush I said I had on Alex? I now know it's much more than just a crush. Alex only stared at me, she moved forward, while I moved back a bit, allowing Alex to get on her knees also so we are the same height on the floor. Our hands still locked together.

Alex and I continued to stare into each other's eyes, I didn't push her to answer my question, but I knew it was stuck in her mind. She began leaning in, as did I. My eyes shut as my mouth opened slightly. I felt a spark as my lips were caught with Alex's. Butterflies formed in my stomach as our lips glided together. My heart pounded harder, and harder, I could hear the thumping in my hear and I'm sure Alex is able to hear it too.

But much too soon Alex pulled away, Standing up and placing her hands over her face again.

"You have to go, Mitchie"

"You just kissed me"

"You have, to go" She turned her back to me, her hands dropping to her sides as she looked down at the floor."No Alex, I'm not leaving after you kissed me"

"Please, just leave Mitchie""But Alex-"

"Go! I'm not worth anything! I can't take care of you like you'd want, I'm not good enough for you, you need someone better" Alex finally turned back to me, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. I took a step forward wiping away her tears.

"Alex…I can fix your heart please, You did nothing wrong with Harper, I want you, to be mine" Alex bit her lip, glancing at the floor before staring into my eyes. I tried as best as I could to show her that I would be loyal to her, I would always love her, that I am right for her. I felt Alex's hand on my hip as she pressed our lips together once more, before pulling back slowly.

"Not…now"

**Age: 17**

"**Alex?" I called out into the Russo backyard as I saw the girl turn to me, a smile spreading wide across her face. Harper had moved 3 months ago, and Alex and I have never been closer. **

"**Mitchie" Alex whispered as she walked toward me. I only stood in my spot, as I matched her smile, My arms wrapped around her neck, as her arms wrapped around my waist, our lips pressed together deeply before Alex pulled back, leaning her forehead against mine."Now?" I questioned referring to a year ago this day when Alex was home on a Monday, Alex and I's first kiss.**

"**Now" Alex kissed my cheek. " My Girlfriend" I felt my cheek get hot just by Alex calling me her girlfriend. Our lips pressed together in our first kiss as a couple…finally.**


End file.
